emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3786 (8th July 2004)
Plot Afraid that if Carl stays in Emmerdale much longer he’ll tell Siobhan all about his part in Paul’s death, Matthew and Jimmy decide to send him off to Romania on urgent business. Thinking that Carl's departure may have something to do with Chas, Tom demands to know whether he's got her pregnant. Assured that Chas is not pregnant, Tom wonders why Carl is so upset about Paul's death when they weren’t particularly close. Intent on covering their tracks, Matthew sets off to see Siobhan. When Matthew tells Siobhan about the death of his fiancé in a holiday swimming accident Siobhan opens up and tells Matthew how awful she feels for taking Paul for granted and for deciding not to have his child. When Jimmy turns up looking for Matthew, Siobhan mentions the death of his fiancé. Matthew's dead fiancé is obviously news to Jimmy who takes his brother to task for making the hole they are digging for themselves even deeper. He is also appalled to learn that Matthew has designs on Siobhan's property. Edna returns from hospital protesting her independence but when she is left alone she is obviously scared by the prospect of having to manage on her own now that she's unable to get around like she used to. When Sam turns ups on her doorstep, Edna slowly makes her way to the front door using her Zimmer frame. When she discovers that it's Sam at door and that he's not been jailed for hitting her she vents all her frustration on him and tells him that he's robbed of any chance of enjoying the few years of life she has left. Louise thinks that Terry is a fool to let Dawn have the house, but Terry is convinced that letting his son have more room to move around in is the best thing to do. Louise tells Terry he is welcome to stay at The Woolpack. Mother-in-law from hell, Jean does not help matters for Terry when she helpfully mentions that possession is nine tenths of the law as Dawn moves her stuff in. Jack is livid when Robert forgets to pick Victoria up from school. Robert confesses that he is still preoccupied with Katie and is working all the hours he can to try not to think about her. Jack tells him that he needs to start living in the here and now and concentrate on his family and forget about Katie. Cast Regular cast *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Carl King - Tom Lister *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Jean Hope - Julie Higginson *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam Guest cast *Nurse Latham - Heather Phoenix Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Ward *Holdgate Farm - Driveway *Woodbine Cottage - Living room and front garden *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Public bar *Victoria Cottage - Living room *Main Street *Café Hope - Café *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,869,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes